


lurk

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether a demon's word can be trusted or not is one thing, but the pleasure is another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lurk

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely mirai's fault
> 
> happy halloween and all that jazz

The sensation of fingers ghosting down his chest makes Munakata startle awake, panting gently and too surprised at his own state to even process what's happening for a moment. 

When he does, though, he can't help but go completely rigid; there's a demon in his bed. More accurately, there's a demon laying next to him, propped up on one arm on its side, the other trailing down Munakata's stomach. Golden eyes flicker over to Munakata's, and then the demon is smirking, "Oh, you woke up." That hand trails a bit lower, and finally Munakata shakes off enough of his drowsiness to smack it away. The demon snickers. "Feisty."

It takes Munakata a moment to get some oxygen back into his lungs; somehow the room feels hotter than normal. Maybe it's just him. This demon doesn't seem to notice it, in any case... Or maybe it's because of him. 

The demon smirks. "Name's Suoh." 

Munakata sighs, finally finding the capacity to breathe again. "That's nice. I'm not giving you my soul." 

Suoh laughs at that, shaking his head, "Don't want it. I'm here for all that arousal you're putting out. Your soul wouldn't do shit for me." 

"... An incubus."

"Yup. Want a prize for guessing right?" 

Munakata rolls his eyes; at least this demon is unlikely to really hurt him, but even so, he'd rather not deal with it if he doesn't have to... "Not particularly."

Suoh pouts, leaning over him and looking deeply into his eyes. "You don't even wanna hear what I'm offering? I promise, I'm only here for sex. You're aroused anyway, so what's the problem? I help you take care of that," his eyes flicker down to Munakata's crotch, not at all subtle, "and then I'll leave. Does that really sound so bad?" 

Admittedly, it doesn't. It's been a while since Munakata's had sex, and it might be nice to relieve some of that pent-up frustration, but really? Letting a demon do it? There's got to be some sort of catch. "Don't you sap vitality from people, too?" That was what he'd always heard, at least.

Suoh shrugs. "Sometimes. But only when someone summons us specifically to have sex with them. I came to you of my own free will, so no, you're safe. S'also why I'm being honest."

Ah, so he can't lie, then? Not that Munakata is going to believe him just like that, but it doesn't actually sound unfeasible. "I see..." Is it worth the risk? Probably not. But... It doesn't sound unappealing, somehow. Maybe he's being tempted already, just from a word and some touching... "I think you're lying."

"Mm, how cruel." Fingertips trail down Munakata's chest again, lingering over his heart this time. "But if I wanted to kill you, I would have by now."

"I didn't say I thought you were going to kill me. I merely meant that I don't trust you not to be lying about taking my vitality."

Suoh grins. His teeth are sharp, but Munakata doesn't falter. "Then take comfort in the fact that I think you're amusing. I don't want to kill you. The fact that you're fighting my tempting is interesting."

Somehow, _that_ seems more believable than anything else. "... So all you want is sex?"

Suoh nods, dipping his head down - but he's not going for Munakata's mouth, drags a searing-hot open-mouthed kiss against his throat. "For now. Might come back sometime if you get like this again, though."

Perhaps that wouldn't be so bad, after all. So far it doesn't seem like Suoh's lying, at least. Maybe. But if he really only wants sex... Is that such a bad thing? No. It's fine. Right?

Munakata feels like his thoughts are just fine, so... "... Alright. Then I'll let you have sex with me, this time."

Suoh grins and looks all too pleased. "Thanks. I'm really hungry, so I promise I'll make it amazing." 

Munakata just hums, tilting his head away, "I'll hold you to that."

Suoh nips at his throat, and Munakata just shivers gently, feeling more pleasure than he knows he should just for this. But he's not going to complain, that much is certain. So he stays quiet and allows the demon to kiss and nip at his neck; even with those sharp teeth he saw earlier, somehow Munakata doesn't fear for his life. Even as those teeth prick his skin, bite him gently, he doesn't do more than tense up slightly. It's not so bad... In fact, it actually feels kind of nice, and his tensing can't be chalked up to fear. 

Without really thinking about it, he slides his arms up around Suoh's throat, pulling him down, keeping him close. Suoh makes a noise akin to a purr against his skin, leaning up to kiss at Munakata's cheek, and Munakata has to stop himself from turning his head. Even if he's choosing to believe that Suoh really isn't going to do anything to hurt him, kissing him on the lips still seems like a bad idea... So he refrains, but sits up when Suoh backs off, knowing he'll have to get his obi off so he can get his yukata out of the way.

Suoh tilts his head, glancing down at him again. "I could work around it."

Munakata blinks, supposing that's true, but shakes his head. "... It's fine." He knows the incubus is just here for sex, but it still feels weird to be anything other than naked. Even if perhaps it would be smarter to keep cloth between them... Then again, such a thin material wouldn't make a difference in the end if it came down to it. It matters not.

Suoh shrugs, then waits for Munakata to let the cloth fall away from his body, then immediately kisses down his chest and stomach, all the way to between his legs, tugging his boxers out of the way; Munakata takes that moment to glance at Suoh's body, or at least what he can see of it. Red hair... He seems lean and muscular, but then again, how much of that is just him appealing to Munakata's tastes, rather than it actually being his body? Or is it at all fake? Well, he should have a tail or horns or something, shouldn't he?

Suoh glances up at him. "... You're staring."

"Obviously. There's a sex demon with his head between my legs. Where else would I be looking?"

Suoh actually snorts a laugh at that, then trails a slightly-longer-than-normal tongue up Munakata's cock. "Mm, guess so. Lots of people close their eyes, though. Even when they summon us. It's stupid."

Munakata tilts his head curiously, even as his thighs twitch with the effort to not thrust up into Suoh's mouth. "Close their eyes?"

"Because I'm a demon."

"Well, yes..." Munakata supposes he could see why people would want to pretend like they weren't letting this sort of thing happen, but he doesn't feel the need to go that far. Since he's agreed to do this, he's going to treat Suoh as much like any other partner as he can. Obviously there might be some necessary differences, but he's not going to go out of his way to create any if there aren't. "But I'm not going to."

Suoh grins, then ducks his head back down again, taking Munakata's cock into his mouth all the way without hesitation. Munakata jolts, one hand flying down to Suoh's head, the other to the sheets on the bed as he tries not to push up into that heat. Suoh lifts his head, licking his lips absently, "... You're weird."

That's... Kind of out of the blue, as far as Munakata can tell. "How so?"

"You're worried about hurting a demon? Just fuck my mouth, you won't hurt me. And my teeth won't cut you."

Munakata's not entirely sure about any of that, but Suoh drops his head back down again and drags his nails down the inside of Munakata's thighs, making him jump a little. He immediately opens his mouth to apologize, but Suoh only groans happily around him and sucks hard at him, tongue pressing against the sensitive vein and under the head, skillfully manipulating Munakata's most sensitive spots as if he's known them all his life. Since it seems like Suoh wasn't lying when he said it wouldn't hurt - it even seemed to make him feel _good,_ if anything - Munakata only hesitates a little before starting a pace. Suoh moans encouragingly around him, and Munakata suddenly remembers that yes, incubi feed on sexual energy. Of course Suoh wants Munakata to feel as good as he can. It must feel better for Suoh that way, too.

With Suoh wringing such pleasure out of him, Munakata can't find it in himself to hold on for too long, the hand in Suoh's hair tugging harder to warn him. "Close..." 

Suoh's eyes flick up to him, lashes half-closed, and he merely sucks even harder. Munakata spasms, muscles clenching before he releases, feeling a hazy, warm feeling throughout his body. Suoh keeps sucking at him for a few more moments before pulling off, then Munakata relaxes quietly. 

Only once Suoh sits back up, straddling Munakata's hips, does Munakata question, "... Do you want me to do the same for you?"

Suoh shakes his head, scoffing quietly again. "Nope. Want you to fuck me."

"... I'm not entirely sure I can go again immediately..." He's not some horny teenager, anymore, after all. He'll need at least a few minutes, surely - probably half an hour at the least...

Suoh grins, though, licking his lips, and Munakata pretends he can't see the drops of cum that catch on Suoh's tongue. "You'll be fine... If you let me do something."

If he's not specifying it right away, it must be something he doesn't want Munakata to know about, right? Immediately he feels slightly wary again, but nothing too awful. "... Which is?"

"Lemme kiss you." 

Is that all? So far Suoh hasn't hurt him, so... Is it really okay for Munakata to let a demon kiss him? His hesitance must show, because Suoh tilts his head, "I don't have to. Promise I'm not gonna sap your vitality, though."

Well... A demon's word doesn't really mean much to him, but he doesn't want to wait. It's not like he's never fucked anyone before, but it's been a long time... He wouldn't have minded if the demon wanted to fuck him, either, but maybe it's more rewarding for Suoh this way. "... Okay."

Suoh looks genuinely surprised for a moment, then leans down over Munakata until their lips are almost touching, then pauses to ask, "You sure?"

Munakata lifts his head rather than respond verbally, pressing his lips against Suoh's without further hesitation. Maybe he really _is_ being tempted, but... It's not painful. It doesn't hurt, and he doesn't feel like Suoh's doing anything bad. In fact, if anything, it only feels nice again, warmth spreading from his lips, to his stomach, fingers, and even the tips of his toes. It's overwhelming pleasant, honestly, and it definitely makes his cock stir again. 

Suoh's hands don't stop touching him, either; little feathery light touches to his stomach and sides, up over his chest, all the way up his neck to cup his jaw and keep his head in place while their lips move against each other's. Munakata shivers in pleasure, and eventually Suoh pulls away - this close, Munakata can see that his eyes are some shade of red right now. They'd been darker, earlier, nearly black; it must be a gage of his hunger levels.

"... What colour are they normally?"

Suoh gives him a slightly confused look, then seems to realize what Munakata's talking about, "My eyes? Gold. Surprised you noticed."

"They were nearly black when you first got here. It would have been hard not to." Sure, the moonlight isn't illuminating the room _that_ much, but it's at least enough for that much. 

Munakata finds his hand sliding up Suoh's cheek. Ah, he's really... "And do you normally look like this? Or are you just showing me my type?"

Suoh chuckles at that, "Both, maybe? I usually look like this, so if I'm your type, that's good to know. Though I _am_ hiding my horns and tail. We really only change our appearances when we're summoned."

"Is it okay for you to be telling me all of this?"

Suoh shrugs, "It's fine. It wouldn't be hard to figure out anyway. Now are you gonna stop talking and fuck me, or am I gonna have to make out with you some more."

Munakata smiles, mimicking back Suoh's words from a moment ago, "Both, maybe?"

Suoh snickers but doesn't object, leaning down again to kiss him once more - Munakata's hand slides into that red hair, and it's hard to resist sinking into that pleasure. No wonder people get addicted to sex with these demons, if even kissing them feels so good... He sighs quietly against Suoh's lips, pleased, and skims a hand down Suoh's hip. He's surprised to feel the incubus shiver gently under the touch, so he drags that hand back up, and Suoh's hips shift against his, rubbing friction between them and making them both give quiet moans.

Munakata breaks the kiss eventually, knowing he shouldn't let himself get too involved and trying not to think that it might already be too late for that. He nudges at Suoh and reaches for the drawers, but Suoh's hand stops him. "Don't need it."

"... You're going to try and tell me you don't need lubricant?"

Suoh pulls Munakata's hand between his legs, all the way back to his ass, and nudges one of Munakata's fingers against him. "See for yourself."

Reluctantly, hesitantly, Munakata pushes a little harder with that finger, surprised when Suoh opens up beneath him easily, slick and tight and warm. Suoh rocks his hips back down onto that finger without a pause, clearly not at all pained - Munakata can't help himself, presses a second finger up into him and brushes them around inside of him. Suoh makes that purring noise again, but also drags a hand impatiently down Munakata's chest, down his stomach to his cock to give it a few tugs. "See? It's fine. So fuck me, already."

Any thoughts of offering Suoh to fuck him instead are pushed aside when he sees the way Suoh's pupils are all blown and unfocused as he licks his lips while still staring at Munakata's cock. Munakata shivers at that stare, but shifts his hands to Suoh's hips, tugging him forward and up, and Suoh looks pleased even before Munakata sinks into him. 

And _damn,_ if it isn't the most amazing thing Munakata's ever felt. Soft yet tight, warm and slick; just enough to give him some friction while still allowing him to move. He would hesitate to use the word 'perfect' in most cases, but not this time, because it really is in this case. Suoh doesn't hesitate, either, rocking his hips almost faster than Munakata had adjusted to the feeling. Somehow, though, Munakata doesn't want to tell him to slow down.

Honestly, Suoh looks really good, cheeks all flushed with pleasure and still licking his lips now and then, even as he purrs and impales himself on Munakata's cock, eager and feverish. It feels amazing for Munakata too, naturally, and he can't help but bite his own lip as he tries to hold out as long as possible. He wants it to feel as good for Suoh as it can for as long as possible, but it isn't easy to hold back when it feels this good. He's already thrusting up to meet Suoh's movements as best he can, and for a moment he thinks he sees a flash of Suoh's horns, but he doesn't feel scared even so. If anything, he's flattered - if Suoh's not focused on hiding them, he must feel really good.

Just as Munakata's thinking it, Suoh's nails dig into his hips a little, warning, "F-fuck, come with me..."

Munakata can't resist that, dragging Suoh down again harder for a few final, erratic thrusts, and only once they both hit orgasm does Munakata notice that yes, Suoh's horns really are visible. Probably his tail, too, but Munakata can't see that from this angle. 

Before he can really think about it, he reaches up, curious, to touch one. Suoh's eyes are closed in his post-orgasmic bliss, even as he seems to be swallowing more than before - the energy itself, maybe? - but he blinks his eyes open when Munakata's fingers land softly on one curled horn. Suoh's eyes are back to gold now, and Munakata can't help but think they're really pretty... 

Suoh tilts his head into the touch, but his expression is quietly curious. He's clearly spent, but he still asks, "... You're not scared of 'em?"

Munakata shakes his head. "It doesn't hurt to touch them?"

Suoh shakes his head in return. "Nah. Feels nice when you're gentle like that."

Munakata absentmindedly lifts his other hand, one on each of Suoh's horns, and strokes over them gently. Suoh closes his eyes, and that purring noise resumes; Munakata can't help but smile to himself. He still feels all warm and almost dazed, but not in a bad way. Drunk on pleasure, maybe. Part of him wants to ask whether Suoh really will come back sometime or not, but even in his current state, he knows that might be taken as a summoning, and he doesn't want to give up his lifespan just for some amazing sex.

Suoh eventually opens his eyes slowly again, sighing. "... Anyway, I promised I'd leave, huh? Thanks for the meal."

Munakata nods absently, "... Anytime." There. Maybe that won't count as a summons. Suoh seems surprised by it, but then _smiles_.

"Alright. Don't worry, I'm not gonna act like you summoned me, even if you do. I don't feel like taking anything other than sexual energy from you. You're weird, but you're alright."

Munakata chuckles. "Well, I'll take that as a compliment. Have a nice evening then, Suoh. And you can come back whenever you like, if you want to."

Suoh nods, but he seems distracted. Then he's clearly hesitating, even as he finally moves to get off of Munakata... But then he just leans down and kisses Munakata firmly on the lips. It doesn't feel like it's meant to get him aroused again, but...

The warmth of it lasts long after Suoh's gone.


End file.
